secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Town Hall Logs
Second Life Town Halls were held somewhat on a regularly basis from 2003-2007 between Linden Lab staff and the general community. The format is usually an opening speech about the current status of Second Life and either where it's headed or what the Town Hall is being held for. After the short opening, questions are either asked in the open or directed to a specific person via instant message and then answered by the key speaker. Below is a list of every Town Hall found on the forums. If others are found, or new ones "recorded", please add them. Any Town Hall with just a date and no added explanation means it was a "regular" Town Hall with Philip Linden (CEO Philip Rosedale) as the key speaker. Please order articles from oldest on top to newest on bottom. For Town Halls that took place on the Teen Grid see Teen Town Halls. As of 2007, Linden Lab decided to no longer host Town Halls anymore. =2003= *Town Hall 3/20/03 - Philip Linden and Peter Linden, Topic: Economy *Town Hall 4/18/03 *Town Hall 5/8/03 - Hunter Linden and James Linden, Topic: Creation *Town Hall 6/10/03/5pm *Town Hall 6/10/03/8pm *Town Hall 6/17/03/5pm *Town Hall 6/17/03/8pm *Town Hall 7/9/03/5pm - Fireside Chat with Marketing (Hunter, Robin Linden, Tanya Linden) *Town Hall 7/9/03/8pm - Same as above, but at 8pm *Town Hall 7/30/03/4pm *Town Hall 7/30/03/8pm *Town Hall 9/29/03/430pm - Haney Linden and Nova Linden, Topic: LindenWorld (the Theme Park) *Town Hall 9/29/03/8pm - Same as above, but at 8pm *Town Hall 10/23/03 - VP of Product Development Cory Linden *Town Hall 12/10/03/5pm *Town Hall 12/10/03/8pm =2004= *Town Hall 1/08/04 - Cory Linden, Topic: SL 1.2 changes *Town Hall 2/27/04 *Town Hall 3/4/04 - Cory Linden *Town Hall 4/30/04 *Town Hall 5/7/04 - While technically not a "Town Hall" it is in a town hall format and I(?) thought it was an important part of history, so I'm including it here. This is a log of an event held by VERTU featuring EFF's Ren Bucholz and Robin Linden, the topic is copyright issues, the DMCA, IP rights and similar things and how they effect SL and simular technologies. A question and answer session was part of this event also and some interisting questions are answered. *Town Hall 5/26/04 *Town Hall 5/27/04 *Town Hall 8/12/04/P - On 8/12/04 there were 5 seperate Town Halls held by 5 different Lindens at the same time each in a different location, yet all discussing the same topic. Each separate log is designated by the first initial of each Linden's name (P for Philip, H for Haney, R for Robin, and C for Cory). Daniel Linden also held a Town Hall but it seems either no one kept a log of that Town Hall or no one has been found who has one. *Town Hall 8/12/04/H - See above. *Town Hall 8/12/04/R - See above. *Town Hall 8/12/04/C - See above. Note: Cory is Exposition Linden in this log. *Town Hall 10/01/04 *Town Hall 10/15/04 - Cory Linden, Topic: New Permissions System *Town Hall 10/27/04 *Town Hall 10/28/04 *Town Hall 11/23/04 - Philip Linden, Topic: Economy *Town Hall 12/03/04 - Cory Linden, Topic: The Status of SL Technology *Town Hall 12/16/04 - Robin Linden, Topic: Teen Grid/Version of SL. =2005= *Town Hall 1/13/05 - Philip Linden, Topic: Changes/Things to Come In SL. *Town Hall 1/14/05 - Robin Linden, Topic: Changes/Things to Come In SL. *Town Hall 1/26/05 - Haney Linden, Topic: Volunteering and Support for Classes. *Town Hall 2/10/05 - Robin Linden, Many different topics were discussed, was a small grouping. *Town Hall 4/20/05 - Philip Linden, Many topics. *Town Hall 4/25/05 - Robin Linden, Topic: Event Calendar Changes. (Not an official "Town Hall" but a meeting with some residents.) *Town Hall 4/27/05 - Cory Linden, Topic: Technical Advances Coming/Possible In SL. *Town Hall 5/11/05 - Robin Linden *Town Hall 5/26/05 - Cory "Exposition" Linden *Town Hall 6/09/05 - David Linden, Topic: Marketing *Town Hall 6/21/05 - James Linden, Topic: Future of HTML in SL *Town Hall 6/29/05 - Philip Linden, Topic: Land Auction and Private Island Changes *Town Hall 7/21/05 - Tbone Linden, Topic: Economics *Town Hall 8/30/05 - Philip Linden, Topic: Currency Exchange *Town Hall 10/12/05 - Lawrence Linden, Topic: LindeX service and SL economics. 9 AM and 3 AM sessions included. *Town Hall 10/31/05 - Ian, Daniel and Cyn Linden, Topic: Estates *Town Hall 12/07/05 - Chris and Karen Linden, Topic: Development and Project Management =2006= *Town Hall 3/16/06 - Philip Linden *Town Hall 4/06/06 - Philip Linden, first audio Town Hall. Hosted by Johnny Ming. *Town Hall 5/18/06 - Philip Linden, audio transcript. Hosted by Johnny Ming. *Town Hall 7/7/06 - Philip Linden, audio Town Hall. Hosted by Johnny Ming. *Town Hall 7/17/06 - Lawrence Linden, Topic: Economics *Town Hall 7/18/06 - Lawrence Linden, Topic: Economics *